Alone Time With My Bella TRADUÇÃO!
by ThaiisCullen19
Summary: Bella e Edward estão sozinhos, o que acontece quando eles decidem jogar voce prefere? O que aconteceria se o assunto fosse sexo? LEMON. One-shot. Todos vampiros.


_Essa história não me pertence, ela pertence a vampires2rocks, eu apenas traduzi. Os personagens não nos pertencem, eles pertencem a Stephanie Meyer._

_Link da história original: http: .net/s/5654335 /1 /Alone_Time_With_My_Bella_

EPOV

Os outros estavam caçando fora. Isso, claro, deixa só eu e Bella sozinhos.

Eu estava sentado no sofá, assistindo TV em minhas boxers e camiseta branca. Bella estava sentada ao meu lado com a cabeça no meu ombro.

"Edward?"

"Sim, amor?"

"Eu estou entediada. Vamos jogar você prefere." Ela sugeriu.

"Ok. Você vai primeiro."

"Você prefere fazer comigo na mesa de Carlisle, ou no M3 de Rose?"

Eu gemi. O que ela está tentando fazer comigo? Mesa de Carlisle ou M3 de Rose? "Eu acho que no escritório de Carlisle." Eu respondi. "Ok, sua vez." Ela esperou. "Você prefere ver Emmett e Rosalie ir para lá, ou os mandar fazer em nosso lugar?"

"Isso não é justo." Ela amuou. "Acho que eles fariam isso em nosso armário. Mas todas as nossas coisas saem primeiro." Ela disse, apontando um dedo em mim. "É a minha vez. Prefere ficar aqui a noite toda, ou ir lá para cima comigo?" Ela sussurrou sedutoramente.

"Eu prefiro ir lá para cima agora." Eu disse a pegando no estilo de noiva e correndo as escadas para o quarto na velocidade de vampiro. Coloquei-a na cama e me sentei ao lado dela.

"É a minha vez. Prefere fazer agora ou depois?" Eu perguntei.

Ela gemeu. Então ela me puxou para baixo com ela na cama e me deu um beijo longo e apaixonado. Ela se afastou ofegante por ar e me deu uma resposta. "Eu ficaria feliz em fazer agora." Ela disse. "Mas espere um pouco aqui." Ela disse levantando. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você." Com isso, ela passou dentro do nosso armário fechando a porta atrás dela.

Eu esperei pacientemente em nossa cama. Após alguns segundos, eu tirei minha camisa e deitei em baixo.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade (que por sinal era de apenas dois minutos), ela finalmente saiu do armário em um baby-doll azul que não deixou nada para a imaginação. Seus seios estavam mal cobertos e sua bunda não estava quase em qualquer lugar perto de cobrir. Ela também estava usando um par de saltos que fez suas pernas parecem muito alongadas.

Ela riu de mim e começou a andar até a mim. Seus quadris redondos perfeitos balançando de um lado para o outro a cada passo.

Ela subiu na nossa cama e se sentou ao meu lado.

Eu estava olhando para ela o tempo todo. Sem dúvida, parecendo um idiota, que só viu o sol pela primeira vez.

Ela lambeu meu lábio inferior pedido passagem. Eu abri meus lábios ansiosamente e ela disparou sua língua dentro da minha boca. Nossas línguas lutaram pela dominação e nós bebemos um do outro como se a nossa vida dependesse disso. Depois de um minuto, ela me empurrou e montou em cima de mim. Ela gemeu em minha boca me fazendo gemer.

Quando nos separamos, eu arranquei o que estava cobrindo seus seios, eu joguei no chão e a beijei novamente. Ela pressionou seu corpo no meu gemendo e me pedindo para tocá-la. Eu a toquei, fazendo a gemer de prazer. Eu me afastei dela e lambi os seus seios.

Ela gemeu e enrolou seus dedos pelos meus cabelos me puxando para mais perto dela. Eu chupava os seus seios como um homem em sua última refeição.

Ela empurrou minha boxers até meus tornozelos e me montou.

"UHHHHHNNNNNNGG! Belluh!" Eu gemia. Ela pegou meu pau em sua mão e começou a acariciá-lo para cima e para baixo. Uma e outra vez. Ela então se afastou de mim me fazendo gemer em desprazer. Ela sorriu para mim e se abaixou no meu corpo. Ela beijou o meu corpo arrastou seus belos seios sobre ele. Ela beijou meu estômago, meu abdômen, meus quadris, e lambeu meu pau.

Eu gemia em puro êxtase quando ela lambeu, acariciou e beijou meu pau e logo ela me colocou todo em sua boca me fazendo gritar, e eu tenho certeza que os vizinhos iriam ouvir e não temos nenhum por perto.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre sua cabeça enfiando meus dedos pelos seus cabelos, como ela balançava a cabeça para cima e para baixo e massageando minhas bolas. Eu gemia e empinava meus quadris. Eu estava perto e ela sabia. Eu quase posso sentir meu orgasmo. Mas como eu estava prestes a gozar em sua boca... Ela se afastou. Eu rosnei para ela em desaprovação.

Ela apenas sorriu inocentemente para mim e tirou a roupa na minha frente. Eu a vi como um adolescente apaixonado que não consegue obter o suficiente de sua namorada. Quando tudo estava fora, ela chutou sua calcinha pra fora e veio em minha direção, a uma respiração ofegante como um cão que correu três milhas e está morrendo de sede. Ela me empurrou para baixo me fazendo cair nas minhas costas. Depois, ela me montou. Ela se abaixou no meu pau duro e o esfregou na sua entrada. Eu gemia de aprovação à espera de mais.

"Você gosta disso?" Ela pediu um pouco sem fôlego.

"Uh-huh!" Eu disse balançando a cabeça. Ela não tem uma noção sobre o que ela pode fazer para mim. "Por... por favor..." Eu implorei.

"O que é isso?" Ela sussurrou "sexy".

"Por favor... eu quero estar... dentro de você." Implorei. Eu não agüentava mais. Eu queria, eu precisava estar dentro dela e ela ainda tinha força para me provocar.

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu preciso de você dentro de mim." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido. "Fuck me baby". Ela disse.

Não querendo esperar mais, eu avancei sobre ela e a penetrei sem hesitação.

"UGH! Ed-Ed... Edward!" Ela gritou de prazer.

Eu retirei meu pau e estoquei de novo com força a fazendo gritar meu nome novamente. Eu fiz isso de novo, duas vezes, e ela balançou seus quadris para mim depois.

"Edward, r-rápido, por favor!" ela pediu. E eu fiz. Eu estoquei mais rápido em velocidade de vampiro e depois eu estava estocando como um louco. E logo ela balançou seus quadris para cima, para alcançar seu orgasmo.

Ela estava muito perto. Enquanto tentava alcançar nossos orgasmos eu estocava mais rápido e a cama se movia com a gente. Eu poderia dizer que iríamos precisar de um trabalho novo de pintura porque a cama batia contra a parede raspando a tinta. Mas eu não ligava.

"UNHHH!" Eu gemia. "BELLAAAAAAA!" Eu gritei ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritou meu nome. Depois descemos do penhasco. Eu desabei sobre ela - e eu ainda estava dentro dela - ofegante.

Depois de um tempo sai de fora dela e rolei sobre minhas costas. Nós dois ficamos parados ofegantes por um tempo. Nossos olhos brilhavam devido ao prazer.

"Edward?" Ela começou.

"Sim, amor" Eu sorri para ela.

"Você prefere descansar ou ir para outra rodada? Ela perguntou.

" Eu prefiro foder sem sentido novamente." Eu respondi com um sorriso.

E só fizemos isso pelas próximas horas. Talvez dias, se a minha família está planejando uma viajem de caça estendia.. eu espero que seja logo!

**N/A: **Minha primeira tradução postada aqui, não foi betado.. então desculpem os erros.

Preciso de uma BETA URGENTE!

Deixem Reviews


End file.
